This isnt me!
by LibbyCullen97
Summary: Brooke gives Haley a makeover which gives her a lot of atention that Nathan dosent like. Will his jealousy put a strain on the relasionship?
1. Chapter 1

This isn't me!

*This is my first fanfiction so please be nice and thank you all very much for reading my story*

Haley applied the last bit of lip gloss and began putting random items into her small bag when her phone rang she glanced at the screen *BROOKE*.

Brooke- hey tutor girl what are you wearing tonight?

Haley-well I have my cute little blue sweater and …

But she was cute off by Brooke almost having a panic attack.

Brooke - You mean that thing you wear to school, I am coming over straight away.

Haley- why do I have to look different tonight then I do normally?

Brooke- cause tutor girl you are one of the captains girlfriends (me being the other one) and you cant go into one of the biggest basketball parties of the year looking "cute" -

Brooke hung up the phone and Haley sighed she really had no interest in going to this party but Nathan was her boyfriend and she was going to support him.

Brooke arrived about 20 minutes later with a make-up bag and practically all of her wardrobe trailing behind. She got some very curious looks from Lydia James but she was just happy that her daughter had got some friends other than Lucas.

"Ok tutor lets get started" Brooke sang like and excited 2 year old.

"But the party is about to start and we don't want to be late" Haley asked.

"Omg, tutor girl you have so much to learn, if we show up late everyone has to look at us therefore getting more attention!" Brooke squealed.

"Ok" Haley added rather nervously.

Brooke began plucking and waxing and finished curling and brushing. "Wow tutor girl you look amazing, I am just going to text Peyton so that we can all match" Haley nodded and walked over to the mirror in her room. She was amazed at how _hot _she looked. She was wearing very flat white runners, very short shorts and a light green vest top layered with a white string top under it. Her light brown hair had been died a deep chocolaty brown colour and loosely curled and reached just down past her chest.

"Ok Hales you ready to go?" Brooke asked. Haley was shocked Brooke had just called her something other than tutor girl. But she just shrugged it off now that she was going to be one of the popular gang she had to be laid back. That was one of Brookes many rules. She went to get her small bag when brooke stopped her and handed her a light brown leather bag which was huge.

"That's so much better" she smiled at haley "now come on peyton is waiting in the car" she grabbed her hand and they left the house.

10 minutes later …,…..

Haley was really nervous and Brooke and Peyton sensed it they all linked arms and made there way to the front door. They entered the main door and everyone turned to look at them in there matching outfits except brooke had a hot pink string top and peyton wearing a black one.

"Just keep your head up and make sure there is plenty of leg on show!"

Peyton whispered into her ear obviously sensing her nervousness.

They all spotted the guys (Nathan, Lucas and Jake) in the kitchen and made there way over to them. The guys turned and looked up and down at the girls receiving plenty of "wows and ooohhhhss."

Lucas and Brooke made there way over to the couch and started talking, Jake and Peyton went out to the back and Haley and Nathan stayed in the kitchen.

"Haley you look …." he couldn't finish his sentence Haley just smiled.

"I hope that's a good stutter you got there" she put her freshly manicured hand on his chest she couldn't help flirting she felt so good. But before he could say anything else her phone went off and she took it out.

*Brooke*- tell nate that Damien West is on his way

"What's up hales?" Nathan put a hand on her shoulder

"Damien West is here" she knew his reaction before the words even came out of her mouth.

"I am going to kill him" he clenched his fists in anger and made his way to the back…

*As soon as I get a review I will update thank you all very much for reading*


	2. Chapter 2

*Thank you all for the lovely reviews the second chapter is up hope you like this as much as you liked the first one*

Nathan began to storm out to the back and Haley quickly followed she knew Nathan had a strong temper and that this was going to really ugly, really fast.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here?" Nathan yelled at Damien shoving him as hard as he possibly could.

"Hey Scott relax, it's a party have some fun for crying out loud" Damien slurred he was obviously very drunk which made Haley even more worried.

"Get out Damien" this remark was made by a calmer Lucas Scott who obviously knew that Nathan was losing his temper and quick!

"Oh look it's the other Scott, so your still with slutty Davis I see" Damien sneered and began to sneak towards Brooke who was standing behind Lucas looking just as scared as Haley was.

Damien began to make his way over to Brooke but Lucas quickly blocked her.

"You stay away from her!" Lucas snarled.

Damien just laughed and made his way over to Peyton who was sitting on the steps to the back door. Jake quickly stood in front of her.

"Touch her and I swear.." Damien just laughed.

"Wow the tree hill girls are well protected boys no luck in them putting out" he laughed but stopped abruptly when he saw Haley.

"Who is this?" he asked. Haley was sitting beside Peyton on the steps.

Damien ran his fingers through her hair and Haley pulled away.

"Stay away from her!" Nathan shouted.

"Oh so your Nathan's newest huh?" he laughed and turned towards her again.

"If you ever get sick of him you know were to go" he leaned down ad kissed her on the cheek. This obviously turned Nathan's stomach because at that stage he swung at Damien and hit him in the nose, damien fell to the ground with the impact.

"Touch her again and a bloody nose will be the least of your worries, now get out!" he snarled

Damien began to walk towards the car in which his friend was waiting for him.

"You just wait Nathan Scott, I will get you for this you just wait and see" he laughed and got into the car and drove away at full speed.

The crowd of people had dispersed and everyone went back to what they were doing.

Our six teenagers made there way into the kitchen.

"What is that guys problem?" Brooke asked while taking a seat on Lucas's lap.

"I don't know but he sure is dangerous" Jake added taking a soda form the fridge.

"Hey guys I think we should get going it is getting pretty late" Peyton looked at the two girls.

"Yeah good idea peyton" Haley answered.

Brooke and Peyton began to grab their jackets and bags.

Haley turned to Nathan "Ill call you tonight, ok?" she reached up and pecked him on the lips.

Nathan just nodded he was obviously still really mad about what had just happened.

Haley climbed into the back of the car.

"So Hales do you want to stay at Peyton's with us tonight? We can have like an old fashioned slumber party and then tomorrow we can go shopping and get you a whole new wardrobe" Brooke sounded so excited.

"Yeah sounds good!" Haley secretly pretty happy about the attention she was getting but she wasn't so sure about Nathan.

*Ok that's it I know it's a bit short. Please review and I will update as soon as I can*


	3. Chapter 3

***Here is chapter 3. I need to tell you though if I don't get more than 3 reviews on this chapter I will delete this story cause I don know if it good enough to keep up here. Thank you all very much for reading my story.***

Haley closed her locker door and made her way down the hall to English, one of her favourite classes and not just because she sat next to Nathan. She took her seat and placed her book on the table. Brooke and Peyton came in and Brooke sat on one side of Haley and Peyton sat on the other side of Brooke. The tree girls engaged in a full on conversation about nothing in particular.

After about five minutes of chat Nathan walked in and took a seat beside Haley.

"Hey babe," he said before planting a peck on her check.

She smiled but before she could reply Ms Brown entered the room.

"Good morning students, today we will be welcoming a new student who I think most of you will know" nobody knew who on earth she was talking about.

Just then Damien West entered the room the tension was palpable and haley saw the angry in Nathan's eyes, she knew now that damien was in the school Nathan would be getting into a lot more fights…..

**LUNCH**

Haley, Peyton and Brooke walked over to the lunch table where they all usually sat. they were all still wearing there cheerleading outfits because they had just come from practice. They all took there seats beside there boyfriends.

"….. I just cant believe he is here you know?" they had just caught the end of Tim's rant.

"I know dude but all we can do is ignore him" Jake patted his shoulder.

"You guys on about that West dude" Peyton asked taking a bite of her French fry.

"Yeah" they all replied in unison.

"Speaking of which…." Haley muttered looking towards Damien who had already found himself a gang.

"Look who it is, the welcoming committee!" damien laughed at the group of students.

"Get out of our faces damien" Haley scowled at damien with her confidence coming into handy.

"Look I don't want trouble with you guys but there is only one thing I want…" damien trailed off.

"Well spit it out then" Nathan spat.

"Her" damien pointed a finger at Haley.

"What are you on about?" Nathan stood up to face Damien.

"Well I am new here and I want respect and what better way then to be seen with Nathan Scott's ex" Haley couldn't believe what she was hearing and by the look on Nathan's face neither did he.

"So let me get this straight," Haley began very confused.

"You want me to pretend to break up with Nathan and fake go out with you" the rest of the gang laughed at the idea.

"Why on earth would she do that?" Brooke piped up from beside Haley.

"Because you all know that what I want I get no mater what it takes" he sneered.

Haley was actually beginning to feel kind of scared.

"Fine" Nathan muttered under his breath, Damien beamed.

"What!" Haley exclaimed.

"Haley just listen to me…." but Nathan was cut off.

"I cant believe you, you know what? We wont have to fake break up at all, we are over" haley turned on her heals and left the table trying so hard to swallow the lump in throat.

She heard damien call from behind her "see you later baby."

She locked herself in one of the cubicles of the ladies bathroom and attempted to calm herself down. She opened the door and looked at herself in the mirror she couldn't believe what this whole makeover thing had done to her, but she refused to give it up. She didn't need Nathan to be popular all she needed was the way she looked.

She heard the door open, Peyton and Brooke walked in. They both wrapped her in a hug.

"I am so sorry Hales" brooke whispered her into a shoulder.

"Its ok, I don't need him" Haley was trying her hardest to sound strong.

"Lets go home" peyton whispered pulling away.

"I have one thing I want to do first, come on" Haley whispered.

Haley walked up to Damien and his friends, making sure to look as sexy as possible.

"Ok jerk this is how it is going to work, we are going to fake go out but just to make Nathan jealous got it?" damien nodded and began staring at her legs.

Haley just sighed and stormed over to peyton and brooke.

"Haley do you understand how dangerous this guy is?" brooke asked sounding very worried.

"I can fend for myself brooke" haley spat but Brookes comment made haley very nervous.

***Well that is it and remember 3 comments or its deleted and thank you all for reading***


	4. Chapter 4

***Hello everyone I have decided to update but I need to tell you all that I am not getting a lot of reviews and although the reviews I have got so far are very nice I am still not convinced. I will put up this chapter and depending on the amount of reviews I get I will decide to keep it going or not. Thank you all very much ***

"Haha Scream has to be the funniest horror going" Peyton laughed.

Haley just laughed and nodded to show that she agreed.

"That , was not funny" Brooke whimpered from behind the pillow she was hiding behind.

Haley got up to make more popcorn but she swiftly sat back down when Peyton grabbed her arm.

"You need to stop this thing with Damien Haley" she sounded concerned.

"Why is everyone so caught up with this thing, you know I am only doing this to make Nathan jealous" Haley laughed off any worries she had about Damien.

"Haley there is something you need to know" Peyton continued and Brooke began to tell the story.

"Alice Kline went out with him 2 years ago and he got her pregnant and not by choice if you know what I mean" she looked at Haley with sorrowful eyes and continued the story.

"He decided he didn't want the baby and paid some guy to drug her up to make her unconscious and then get rid of the baby" she was almost crying as she finished the story.

"I don't believe it" Haley stated matter of factly.

"If he did something like that he would surely gone to jail or something" her voice began to shake.

"But Haley he didn't touch her, his friend got 5 years" Brooke put a hand on her shoulder.

"Why would Nathan let Damien go out with me if he knew what he did to Alice" Haley was so angry with Nathan.

"Damien only does something like that if he doesn't get his own way" Peyton added.

"Your both just making this up to make me get back with Nathan" she knew the story they were telling her was a pack of lies.

She climbed into her sleeping bag and buried her head, these stories couldn't be true could they? ….

**THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL.**

"Hey babe" Damien whispered into Haley's ear before throwing an arm around. Him touching her made her skin crawl due to the stories that the girls had told her, but she just shrugged it off she was determined to make Nathan pay for what he did.

They walked down the hall hand in hand getting a lot of attention and people muttering under there breath. They reached there class and Haley took a deep breath and stepped into the class still holding Damien's hand. The whole class went silent and immediately looked to Nathan who had head buried in his hands.

Class dragged on and for once Haley didn't pay attention in class.

When the class finished haley took Damien's hand and they made there way outside.

"Haley we need to talk" Nathan said to her as they got out of the class.

"I don't think so Scott" damien stood in front of haley.

"Its ok baby" haley said and she reached up and pecked him on the lips. Nathan winced at this.

"You need to stop this" Nathan hissed at haley as they walked around the back of the school. "What exactly do you want me to stop doing huh?" haley began she was furious.

"Because if I am not mistaking you told him that he could have me" she hated fighting with Nathan but I had to be done.

"Alice Kline…" Nathan began but Haley cut him off.

"Don't you start with this as well " she couldn't believe it.

"Haley, he did all of that stuff to her because she wouldn't sleep with him, I thought that if we just did what he said that he wouldn't hurt you" everything was slowly beginning to make sense to her.

She knew Nathan wouldn't do that to her he was just protecting her and now she felt guilty about putting him through this.

"Oh my god, Nathan I am so sorry" she clung to him like an upset 3 year old.

"Its ok but we need to break up with him" he said already thinking of plans in his head.

"No I will just go up to him and break up with him" she was so happy that everything was better but also scared the stories about Damien were true.

Haley turned to walk away but Nathan grabbed her arm,

"Does this mean we are good again?" he asked cautiously.

"I'm sorry Nathan but this has made me think about things and if you were willing to put me in danger for the 3 days I went out with damien" she had a lump forming in her throat but she swallowed it.

"But Haley I told you about damien" he sounded so desperate.

"Yeah but for the weekend you didn't tell me" she was trying so hard not to forgive him.

"But you didn't even talk to him at the weekend did you?" he asked.

"No but…" she was stuck for words.

"Then I don't know what you want from me haley" he sounded angry.

Haley had nothing more to say so she just turned and walked away.

"Hey baby what did Scott want?" damien asked as haley went over to him.

"Nothing, but we need to talk in private" haley stated because she didn't want to break up with damien in front of all his dumb friends.

"Come on whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of the guys" he laughed under his breath.

"Ok, were done" she stated very simply.

Damien clenched his fists and his friends began to stifle laughs.

"I think you don't understand how this is going to work" he pushed her up against the wall and whispered two words in her ear.

"Alice Kline" and then his friends grabbed her and began to drag her into the boys changing rooms.

She attempted to scream but damien covered her mouth.

How could a hall crowded with people not notice this?

What if I turn out like Alice Kline….

***Well that's chapter 4 done and it might be the last and maybe if you guys give me other shows you would like me to write a fanfic for, thank you all***


	5. Chapter 5

***chapter 5 is here***

"You left her with Damien West?" Lucas was furious.

"Dude I didn't know what to do she caught me off guard" Nathan was furious with himself.

"Lets go find her" lucas grabbed Nathan's arm and started down the hall.

"I just have to get my bag out of the locker rooms" Nathan added.

Nathan walked in first and lucas followed close behind. Nathan opened his locker and began putting his uniform in his bag. The too boys stopped everything they were doing when they heard a distant cough.

"What's that?" Nathan asked in a whisper.

"Lets go check" lucas added.

They both split up, Nathan made his way to the showers and lucas continued to look around the locker rooms.

Lucas stopped dead when he saw haley sitting up against Damien's locker.

Her cheerleading uniform was cut and covered in blood. She had a huge gash on her forehead which was pumping blood. She was clutching her stomach which was also pumping blood. She had her eyes shut tight and looked so fragile and broken. He made his way over to her and when she heard someone coming her eyes shot open. She saw lucas and seemed to be relieved.

"Oh my god, hales what did they do to you" he had tears in his eyes.

She opened her mouth to talk but began gagging. She threw up a huge amount of blood and closed her eyes, she looked so peaceful and painless.

"NATHAN" Lucas screamed at the top of his lungs.

"What?" Nathan asked entering the locker rooms.

He stopped when he saw Haley.

"Quick get help" he directed lucas.

Lucas and Nathan both sat in the hospital waiting room, both with there head buried in there hands. The waiting room was silent except for an elderly woman who would discreetly cough every now and again.

"I cant believe you left her alone with him" Lucas broke the silence.

"Dude you know Haley and how she always has to be independent" Nathan didn't want to make it sound like he was making excuses.

He was so angry at himself, if he had just gone and stayed with her she wouldn't be here with her life hanging in the balance.

"Yeah whatever" Lucas was clearly really angry with Nathan but Nathan didn't care all he cared about was Haley.

A doctor came out to greet them.

"Are you family?" he asked them politely.

"No but her family are away and she is staying with me" Lucas replied.

"Ok well I am Dr. Gilbert, Haley has extremely bad internal bleeding but she is not strong enough to bring into surgery, she also has a stab wound to the abdominal area but luckily enough no vital organs were hit. The cut in her head is very deep and required 6 stitches. And we can rule out the possibility of rape." by the expression on the doctors face all of this was bad news.

"So what will you do about the internal bleeding?" Nathan asked.

"All we can do is hope she gets stronger" the doctor shook his head and continued,

"Boys, your friend is in a coma" and he walked away letting it sink in.

…...

"I called Haley's parents and everyone else that could think off" Lucas told Nathan.

"Thanks man, I don't think I could of done it myself" Nathan was still in shock.

"I did some research on people that are in comas" Lucas added trying to break the silence.

"Yeah, and what did you get" Nathan turned to look at him.

"More people die than live" lucas closed his eyes and thought back to times when it was just him and Haley nobody else. The used to sit on the roof and talk they could talk until the early hours of the next morning.

"Thanks that makes me feel so much better" Nathan said sarcastically.

"Sorry" lucas muttered under his breath.

Just then the main door to the hospital flung open and Lydia and James walked in. They went up to the reception desk and talked to the plump woman sitting at it.

"Oh Lucas, there you are" Lydia came over to them and left James talking to the lady.

"Hey, Mrs james" the two boys said in unison.

"How is she?" she asked.

Lucas began to tell her exactly what the doctor had told them.

"My baby is in a coma" was all she could get out at the end.

Dr. Gilbert came out and spoke to james and Lydia. Nathan and lucas couldn't understand what he was saying but Lydia was in tears and james had his head buried in his hands.

"They are taking her into surgery" james sat down beside Nathan.

"But I thought they said she wasn't strong enough" Nathan replied in whisper.

"If they don't stop the bleeding she will die anyway" James seemed to have already accepted the fact that his daughter was going to die.

"She has an 20% chance of living" Lydia cried into James's shoulder.

***Will Haley survive the operation? I don't know if I am going to continue tell me what you think. Thank you all***


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is up. Sorry about the long waits so here it is hope you like.**

Lucas removed his headphones and sat on the warm tarmac of the river court and buried his head in his hands. The sweat glistened off his skin, he had been practising his free throws but could not concentrate. All he could think about was Haley lying helpless and lifeless. She was out of surgery she survived but was in a coma. After a long time sitting on the ground he decided to go on over to the hospital to see her.

Nathan watched in the window of the hospital room and watched as Brooke read a fashion magazine to Haley. Haley lay lifeless and pale, her skin blending in with the white bed sheets and pillow. He knew if haley was awake she would strongly protest again having to listen to brooke reading the pointless magazine. He was going to go in to the room and disturb them but for some reason he felt as though his feet were glued to the floor.

Brooke flicked the page and continued to read about Gucci's new line, usually this would excite her and she would be rushing off to the shops to buy every last item. But now she couldn't concentrate on anything else other then one of her best friends dying in front of her. Haley was always the one to help her when her "under thought" plans came crashing down in front of her. The thought of her not being there crushed her heart.

Haley sat on the end of her bed watching her own lifeless frame lying in front of her. She had no idea what was going on but it had been for the past week, she was almost certain she was having some sort of outer-body experience. All she could think about was that day exactly a week ago when her whole was changed.

_Flashback …._

_They dragged her into the locker room and beat her and continued to beat her until they heard voices and ran away._

Haley couldn't remember anything after all she knew now was that she probably wouldn't be able to speak with the people she loved most because of them. She made her way to the waiting room and sat in a vacant seat. She buried her face in her hands and sighed.

"Sucks huh?" a young girl sitting across from her asked.

"You can see me?" Haley was baffled.

"Of course I can"

Haley opened her mouth to speak but was cut off.

"You see that room over there?"

Haley nodded.

"Well that's me, I got hit by a car" she stated simply shrugging her shoulders.

"What age are you?" Haley felt so sorry for the girl.

"13" she replied in a whisper.

The continued to talk for hours until Haley decided to ask the question she had been dying to ask.

"How you go back" she whispered.

"Its quit easy really" she laughed and continued.

"You have to really believe your life is worth living when you get back" she had tears in her eyes.

"Then why haven't you gone back yet" Haley asked.

"There's no point I am paralysed from the neck down, any day now my body will give up and I leave this world for good" she stopped for a breath and continued.

"You on the other hand only have a few cuts and bruises and loads of people to take car of you when you get back, if you get back…" she trailed off.

Haley nodded and let her continue

"Just close your eyes and believe…

Nathan sat beside Haley's bed and held her hand a week had passed and she still hadn't moved an inch. Nathan rested his head on the edge of her bead and sighed.

Haley's hand twitched and he shot upright and stared at her.

She moved slightly and then opened her eyes and a tear fell lightly down her cheek…

**Heyya sorry for the long wait and not very good chapter, and yes I did copy my idea from the Clay/Quinn thing in season 7/8. Please review or no new chapter. Thank you xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I really need to apologise about the long wait for chapter 7 I had serious writers block but hopefully its gone now anyways on with the story..**

"Nathan" it was the first thing Haley tried to say when she woke up but the breathing tube down her throat denied her that ability. Nathan was in shock when Haley opened her eyes but as soon as she started chocking reality hit and he started to shout for a doctor.

About 5 nurses ran into the room and one pushed Nathan out the door. He pressed his forehead to the window looking into the room and watched them poke and prod at Haley again…

Finally the nurses and doctors had gone and Nathan was left alone with Haley. He took a deep breath and hesitated before he opened the door, he was on edge because he didn't know what Haley was going to say to him since it basically was his fault she was here in the first place. He walked in and instantly smiled at her twirling a piece of hair around her finger nervously.

"Hey" he whispered so as not to scare her.

Haley's head shot up and looked at Nathan. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Nathan I just should have listened to you, you knew what he was like and…." Haley was cut off by Nathan engulfing her in a hug. She sobbed into his chest and finally the world made sense.

Eventually Nathan let go and sat in a chair beside her bed. "You scared me hales" he kept his eyes on the floor as he spoke. "I thought I had lost you for good." Haley grabbed his face with both hands and made him look at her. "Hey, it takes a lot more to get rid of me" she smiled at him. He smiled weakly back at her…..

Lucas scratched his head in confusion looking down at his algebra homework, he had been working at it for almost an hour and he still hadn't made any sense of it. Suddenly Brooke came barging through his door looking flustered. He immediately stood up "she's awake" Brooke simply stated. Lucas could of fell to his knees and cried with relief but instead he grabbed his keys took Brookes hand and ran to the car to make his way to the hospital. When they got to the hospital they ran straight to Haley's room and burst through the doors, Haley looked up shocked but quickly smiled as soon as she saw two of her best friends

**Wow that was a terrible chapter so sorry I'm going to jump ahead in the next chapter so stick with me please… and sorry again.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys and girls! So I kinda gave up on this story well because my laptop was so old and slow so it just was too much effort. But then I got this app on my phone where I could make documents! So hopefully I can upload this and get back on track with everything! Sorry for the rant hope you enjoy the story:)

Haley shoved her bag up further on her shoulder and let out the breath she had been holding in since she got out of the car. She slowly pushed open the front door of the main hallway and tried to slip in unnoticed but this failed miserably. Every single student turned and stared at her. She had herself mentally prepared for this kind of situation and just held her up and walked to her locker.

"Hey, why didn't you let me give you a ride to school?" Haley shut her locker to look at Nathan.

"Because Nathan, I don't need to drag any more attention on to myself" she let out a slight laugh while saying this.

"Haley, you are going to be fine I promise you. Damien is locked up for good" Haley just smiled at him, grabbed his hand and walked to her first class.

"No way, channing Tatum all the way!" Haley just laughed at Payton and Brooke arguing as they all sat around on the grass at lunch. The boys had basketball training so it was just the three girls.

"No way girls it's me you all want" haleys head shot up when she heard the familiar voice. She felt like vomiting when she saw who it was. She stood up and let her anger take over.

"Damien, what the hell are you doing here?!" She screamed ignoring her two best friends pulling her back.

"I'm free to go because babe I didn't lay a finger on you my idiot friends did" he smirked at her.

"You should be locked away forever! You got your friends to stab me! I'm scarred for life because of you!" Haley lost control and started to scream at him.

Nathan grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat off his head, wow coach was really pushing them today.

"Ok, guys round up!" Coach shouted but before he could say another word a young girl came bursting into the gym.

"Damien is back! He's starting on Haley! Nathan, Lucas and Jake ran straight out of the gym and followed the girl to the lunch area where a huge crowed had assembled.

Nathan saw Haley like he had never seen her before, she was screaming at Damien with sheer rage in her eyes. Nathan ran over and stood in front on Haley to protect her from Damien he couldn't bear if anything else happened to her.

"Why the fuck are you here West?!" He spat in Damien's face.

"I'm just paying a visit to my ex girlfriend" Damien smiled, Nathan could hear Haley whimper from behind him. Nathan couldn't control himself anymore and he punched Damien straight across the nose. He grabbed Haley and got out of there as quick as he could...

Ok this is such a short chapter but it's 1am and I have to be up tomorrow morning to catch up on study. So please please please review!:)


End file.
